A common method of preparing comestibles such as meat, fish and poultry is to batter-coat the comestible, bread it, and then cook it by pan-frying or deep-fat frying. This develops into a coating which is crisp and tasty and has a uniform brown color. Alternative methods for preparing a breaded comestible have been suggested, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,512 by Mancuso et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,827 by Lee et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,009 by Rispoli et al which prepare a baked, breaded comestible with a fried texture and appearance. However, when the size of the bread crumb particles are sufficiently large it has generally been necessary that a batter coating be employed to provide the adhesion needed to secure the bread crumbs to the comestible. While batter coating the comestible prior to breading is an effective means of securing adherance of the bread crumbs to the comestible, it does provide for an additional preparation step and requires the use of a batter.
Accordingly, it is a main feature of this invention to provide a bread crumb composition with excellent and uniform adherence of the bread crumbs to the comestible during coating and cooking but without the necessity of batter coating the comestible.
It is a further feature of this invention to provide a bread crumb composition which entails easy and convenient preparation for the consumer by a onestep coating procedure.
Another embodiment of this invention is to provide a bread crumb composition for use in preparing a baked, coated comestible with the taste, texture and appearance of a fried, coated comestible.